Destiny is the Biggest Player
by HimaniCID
Summary: It's all about how destiny can drive lives of people even without their approval. It's a one shot. I am worst at summarizing, so, peep inside to know what it is all about:)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : _It's a non investigative one shot._

_Don't have much to say, just enjoy reading!:D_

The vast ocean lying in front of a dimly lit house was sending positive vibes in disguise of tiny droplets moisturising the face of a man in deep thoughts who was standing taking the support of the railing on the terrace and staring the unpredictable sea while taking in the cool breeze coming to him from over the waves, which were rising in height with the increase in the intensity of darkness. The directionless wind by ruffling his hairs and moving his unbuttoned jacket to and fro, was giving him a wavy appearance as only his outline was visible under the moonlight of this early December night. The fog which started appearing few minutes back had completely covered the empty space in between the lively sea and this optimistic creature as if filling the indistinct and invisible void present in these two lives which were standing apart...which were so very different, one being non living and the other, biotic, but one thing was common between them and that is that both were known to give life to others in their own unique way and this may be the only similarity between them. But, no, their roots and path traveled are also same. They are quite similar then, at least when we talk embryologically and physiologically.

Both, the sea and this man have seen entangling of lives, dormant buds turning into a full fledged plant after fighting the atrocities and overcoming the hurdles, untimely and sorrowful deaths, heinous murders and, the most beautiful, development, appearance and shaping of a new life in positivism. Saying that both sail in the same boat would not be a wrong phrase in this situation, but, how can the sea be sailing in the boat when it itself provides surface to the boat for its smooth movement and undeterred progress?! Well this is the irony and this is exactly how the life is...very unpredictable...very unstable...what can happen, when can happen and how can happen, no one knows...how abruptly and adversely the motive behind someone's life can change is a question that no scientist or philosopher can ever answer...when can circumstances force you to smile in pain or cry in relief, you can't think...you cannot reason destiny...and this man can also not but still, he was nagging his own brain and pestering his own conscience to provide him with the reason behind the past happenings in his life and very often, he tires his brain by asking these kind of questions and every time when he comes out of his thoughts, he finds himself empty handed...but he never gives up as this has become his pastime, his hobby, his leisure activity (pun intended).

The horn downside brought an end to his stare at the unknown and when he looked below, a soft smile stealthily and automatically made its way towards his lips. The yellow light that came hurling through the nature's smoke from two sources kept few meters apart, brought him completely to the present, to his life of today which only gives pleasure and happiness to him. Hastily nudging all the sorrowful thoughts away, he turned around swiftly, reached the terrace exit and climbing down the stairs entered into the living room. Turning on the lights and switching off the incandescent lamps, that is, rejuvenating the dull environment, he opened the main door and the two pretty faces in front of him caused widening of the curvature of his lips and also the utterance of warm words, "Welcome back, my princesses. I have been waiting for you both for too long". While saying this, he opened his arms in order to make space for a comfortable hug and putting aside the bags they were carrying, the two gals at the other side flung themselves onto him and one of them uttered in a deep tone, "We missed you so very much, Papa".

"I missed you too, beta", this was the earnest reply of this man whose tired face was the proof of the fact that how much he was longing for these two, who were the only inlet of happiness and spark in his life. After separating from the hug and asking the servant to take in the luggage, he gestured the two beauties to enter inside and followed them, shutting the door behind.

As they settled on the couch in the living room stretching their arms and yawning, a voice from the kitchen prompted their just now turned dull senses to be on alert again, "Don't relax yourselves too much that you two slip into dreamland. (coming towards them from the kitchen and handling two glasses of juice to them) After you finish with drinking, freshen yourselves up and come back fast. We'll enjoy a family dinner today, yeah?"

'Yup baba', 'Yes papa', lethargically, the two replied.

Slowly, they emptied their respective glasses and strolled to their room to take a quick shower. After about twenty minutes, they came and they were quite energetic this time around, the warm water bath had done its work actually. Making their way straight to the dining hall and seeing their dad engrossed in arranging the table and all, after nodding slightly to each other, one of them asked, "How can we help you Baba?"

With that question, he turned towards them and said smilingly, "Everything is ready children. I was just waiting for you two." Softly dragging the chairs, he helped them sit and then himself settled down saying, "The table is all yours." Listening to him, they started lifting the lids of the containers and to their surprise, everything was of their taste. Yes, he welcomed them home with their favourite dishes and after realising this, they screamed happily, "WOW!" and looking at him, presented a small gesture of thanks and then after a warm blink from other side, got involved in their dinner. While dining, they were talking to him on various issues but he was not paying much attention towards their words as he was lost in their happiness and enthusiasm... as he was busy in living these moments. He was silent but very happy for these two.

After dinner, they settled themselves on the couch and the man started the conversation with, "So, now you tell me, how was your trip?"

One of his angel said, ignoring his question, "Can't we talk enjoying the weather outside, in the garden, Papa?"

"Of course, we can my princess but alas, you two are so sensitive to cold that (touching the pinna of his ears) I never dare to take you out at such an hour of chilly and windy night." Their jaws dropped on listening this. And he asked again, "Oh, C'mon! Won't you two tell me about your trip? See, now you are at home and what you told me was that you would not reveal anything until you two find yourselves at home. So, now waiting for what?" Though reluctantly, but they decided to answer.

Girl 1 (making faces) : Ah! It was tiresome Papa.

Girl 2 (dejectedly) : Yeah, and adding to our woes, it wasn't fruitful either. We couldn't even qualify for the finals.

Seeing their disappointed faces, he decided to cheer them up but he didn't tease them as he knew that it would only give temporary relief and thus, tried his hand at the philosophical teaching as, "Hey, who said it wasn't fruitful? This trip gave you something that you would have never got being at home. It gave you exposure to outside world, confidence and the most important, it taught you how to be calm, composed and patient. Winning is not everything! I do agree that tasting success is an out of the world experience but failure is also a must in one's life. It teaches the importance of success which further teaches to stay grounded even in their heydays and ultimately, how success could be maintained.", seeing them feeling better listening to him, he continued as, "I don't know about anyone else but I am very proud of you two. At such an early age of 16, you got selected for this International Competition, it is really a big achievement for students like you two who are just the freshers in this field and you have a long way to go ahead. So, why get demoralised? Rather, this loss should encourage you to practice more and do better next time so that the trophy could be ours, right?"

But he got only silence in response and seeing his efforts going in vain, he became a bit restless and again started as, "See..."

But he was cut, not by the words, but by the loud cracking voices. Yes, the two gals were in splits. One of them came forward and hugged him while still laughing and the other, instantly hid her teeth getting an angry glance from other side. The first one, after separating from the hug said looking at her shocked and expressionless father, "We are sorry Baba. We were just having a little fun with you." Sitting beside him, the latter one said sensing his silence, "Our intentions were not to hurt you Papa, really." And with this, both his angels hold their respective ears and apologised carrying most innocent face and uttering in extremely soft voice which turned teary midway, "We are very sorry."

How can he resist their innocent faces and teary eyes, so, he said, "It's OK. But never do it again." Transforming the soggy environment into naughty one, he said, "Ummm, I am thinking how come it happened that I couldn't catch that naughty shade behind your forceful sad expressions. I mean how you managed to befool me and hide your true emotions with such an ease?"

" (rising her virtual collar) It is an art Baba, you wont understand." Instantly, he looked up at her and said teasingly, "Oh really?"

" (stretching) Yes, and above all, you were dealing with (stressing) us, (in a husky voice with innumerable but periodical punctuation in between) the proud daughters of ACP Abhijeet of CID, Mumbai.", the other one said.

He : Ahaan! Then how come you two became more intelligent than him.

Girl 1 : We just overtook this territory which was his monopoly. Actually, we surpassed his stage of intelligence and (asking) you know how?

He nodded in denial.

Girl 2 : Then come nearer, it's a secret, you know! (he obliged her and she continued in a whisper) Actually, he has turned old na...

He hurriedly retreating back to his earlier position, said, "Hey, I have not turned that old. I'm still very young."

Girl 2 : So, you agree with us that you have turned old, though not much.

He was caught (:p).

Abhijeet (somewhat stammering initially) : U..umm.. n...no...( now confidently, after his so called 'young brain' provided him with an answer ) Today also my mind works at a fast pace and criminals are wary of me. I still look very dashing and smart...

Girl 1 continued emulating him, "and girls go flat seeing me (he nodded in pride). It's just that my hairs have turned grey, otherwise I am very young."

"Hey, it's cheating, haan! You changed your side. It's not fair", he said pouting after shutting his mouth which felt open listening to his elder daughter.

Girl 1 : But, I was never by your side, (stressing on 'P' ) Papa.

He shot an angry glance to them but instead of getting scared, the two of them cracked up. Seeing them laughing wholeheartedly, he couldn't carry on with his angry look and he too joined them. While being in splits, he asked them, deliberately in CID style "Aaku, Kitty, won't you two show me the proofs of your achievement?" Their laughter cam to a halt after listening such a question and they queried as,

Aakriti : You want proof from us, Papa?

Kittika : Aren't our words reliable?

Abhijeet (naughtily but in a straight tone) : Nah, and it has become all the more important to get proofs after what you did just minutes back with me. And being a true officer, more than ears, I believe on my eyes. So, please.

Aakriti (angrily) : OK, fine. Kitty, go and get the proofs for ACP sir.

Kittika (giving an angry glance to Abhijeet) : Yes di. He shrugged looking at her and she left.

Abhijeet (controlling his laugh) : (to Aakriti) That's good.

She turned her face to the other side in response. Soon, Kittika came back with their trophy and certificates and presented them to him. He extended his hand to take them but stopped in between and said sadly, "Aren't you happy showing me your prizes?"

Both (instantly) : No. It's not that.

Aakriti : We were just trying to turn the pointed side of your arrow towards you.

He smiled and took the awards they received, rather earned from Kittika's hands saying, "Never forget, whatever be the situation, you will always be my children."

The other two smiled back and took the tease seriously as it was the truth and thus said, "Yes, we agree."

Now, he shifted his attention to the prizes his angels won and moving his hand above the trophy, dreamily uttered, "I am dazzled by its glow and (looking towards them) your achievement, above all. (smiling) I'm proud of you both. (patting their heads) My blessings are always with you. Prosper to the unlimited, to the infinity in your life."

He, after that, started looking at the certificates and a drop of tear trickled down his left eye to his left cheek as he murmured unintentionally, "Winners...International Sudoku Championship (in pairs)...Kittika Daya Shetty...Aakriti Vivek Mashru..." But this murmur of his was quite audible to them as it was cold windy night and there was complete silence all around. Listening to their full names, the girls also turned gloomy and Abhijeet turned his back towards them at once as he didn't want to break down in front of them because he knows that he is their strength and if he will become weak, then these two lives will be shattered.

After composing himself he said in a low tone, " Go and have a talk with them. (again facing them and handling them the trophy and certificates) Show these to them. You'll feel good and they'll become very happy. (softly) Take their precious blessings, haan? "

After nodding, the girls left for the praying room. As soon as they entered in, they could feel the presence of their parents and with this, their fast running nerves slowed down. This is the place that always give sooth to their hearts, relax their brains and comfort their senses. The photographs of their parents hung on the wall provide them unknown contention and automatically, they start feeling so light and composed, away from the real world, detached from all worries.

Kittika : (presenting her prizes or awards) This is for you, mumma and papa. I know you both would have been on cloud nine if you were here with me. Actually, it would have been great if you two were here to celebrate this success. (feeling low) Wanna tell you that I miss you very much, I miss you every second, every hour, every day...I look for you in every happiness, in every achievement and in every failure. Yes, Baba perfectly plays the role of both of you and truly, he never let even a single drop of tear to fell down my eyes, he cares for me so much, he is so protective and probably, I would not have been pampered to such a large extent if you two were there, but, still at times, I wonder how would my life have been if you two were around, (tears rolled down her cheeks) how you two would have reacted on my wins, how you two would have scolded me, hugged me, played with me, celebrated with me, studied with me...I, I just...and her voice chocked...

On the other side, Aakriti was also going through same emotions...she was in same pain...

Aakriti (in very low voice) : Daddy, I owe this success of mine to you and Papa only. This trophy, this certificate, everything is dedicated only and only to you and Papa. (meaningfully) I don't remember your face, nor do I have any memory of you, but still, whenever I come here, to you, near you, all my worries vanish into thin air, all my problems get resolved on their own. (sighing) I never had any vacuum in my life because Papa never let it develop (earnestly) but I miss you, I miss you a lot. Papa's love, his care , his motivation, his blessings, his support, everything is there with me, he himself is there with me who has a reflection of yours but you yourself are virtual and this hurts me...this axes my heart into two..(tears fell down her face) You know, this moment would have been happier if you were there with me...my happiness would have increased fourfold if you were actually around, (in a whisper) physically. I wish if I could go back in time and...

When these girls were busy talking to their parents, Abhijeet was silently looking at them from the narrow slit present between the door and the wall. After he got confirmed that his dolls are done with their talks and now only silence is prevailing, he entered inside, slowly sliding the door and took both of them in a comfortable hug. He could hear them sobbing and started rubbing their backs. He uttered, "Shh...stop, stop crying my children. Don't cry. Please don't cry..." But their sobs turned into crying and Abhijeet, in order to calm them down, said, "You know what, your parents were never comfortable with you both crying. Your sad faces used to hit them hard. Do you want them to turn sad for you two? (They nodded in denial) You want them to be happy always wherever they may be, right? (they nodded in positive), then please, please don't cry... "

They controlled themselves after some time and Abhijeet took them to their room and made them sit on the bed. Presenting water to them and sitting beside, he said, "Never feel that your parents are not with you. They are here only, around you, in the fragrance of this air, in the music you listen, in the activities you do and above all they are in you, they reside in you because they are an inseparable part of you. And they accompany you wherever you go. So, whenever you feel like talking to them, just talk to yourselves, they will listen to you, they will bless you, they will grant you with what you want. It's just that they can't reply, converse and physically show their presence but they will be surely enjoying this one sided conversation."

They smiled through tears and thanked him. This pinched him a bit and unknowingly he said, "Do you both need to thank me? Am I not yours and are you both not mine."

"No Baba, you are only ours and we are only yours", replied Kittika.

"And we are really blessed to have you by our side", said Aakriti.

" (patting their heads) Hmm, (after few seconds) now I think that you should go to sleep. (looking at the watch) Hey, it's half past eleven. It's too late. (while asking them lying down and covering blankets over them) Now, no noise, just enjoy your sleep. I know you both are very tired. Don't dare you both play with your teddies or chat with Manisha aunty after my exit (thee girls nodded). Good night dolls. (while moving outside) Sweet dreams."

"Good Night to you too.", the girls replied and soon, they drifted into deep sleep as they were very much exhausted, first due to the travelling and second, because they cried.

But here, Abhijeet was holding his family photo, yes the photograph of his and the two angels with the entire CID team when the girls were just two years old. Spreading his fingers across the faces he had always loved, he said, "That day when you all died in blast in that hall, I was cursing God for causing me fever because of that bullet wound and pushing me not to attend that meeting. But today, I realised that he had done this for the sake of the innocent souls who though didn't lose their lives in the blast but their everything was lost. That day, I felt as if my life has been snatched away from me and I felt like cutting my throat and howl on the Almighty but today I realise that it was the beginning of a new life for me. Destiny played very cleverly that day, on one hand it took away everything I had and on other, it gave me a new life, a new and a sacred reason to live. It wheeled my life changing its direction from happier to saddest to the happiest. Today, you all are not here but I own you all. Yes, I am the luckiest person who had, no, has a family that provided me with all the happiness even after their death. Yes, today I am very happy. Today, I got answers to the questions that were haunting me all these years and in the way that was most unexpected."

Ringing of his phone brought him to reality. Seeing the caller, he smiled and clearing his throat received the call with, "Namaste Bhabhiji."

"Namaste Bhaiyya. How are my daughters? Are they back home safe and sound?"

"Yes and no need to worry, they are superfine. Right now they are sleeping otherwise they would not have let me talk to you."

"Hmm, they are still so childish. Just wanted to confirm their return. It's quite late now. (strictly) You also go to sleep, no need to spend your night beside the window holding the frame."

"Yes Bhabhiji, your order, my obedience. (smiling) Good Night. Take care."

"Hmm, you too."

And the call got disconnected from other end. He closed the window but before going to bed, said looking at one of his colleague who was more like a friend and brother to him, "Freddy, see how nicely Manisha bhabhi has managed herself but you know what, the void present in her life reflects in her voice. Though she never tells, but I could sense her loneliness. Soon after that tragedy, she left Mumbai because you were present in every corner of it and it always used to remind her of you. Though she is not at the peak of happiness today, but she is satisfied with whatever she is having. It would be a completely different scenario if you were there by her side."

Sighing, he kept the precious picture aside and made his way towards the girls room to have a look at them before he himself sleeps. As he entered stealthily, a smile appeared on his lips seeing them sleeping cuddling the pillow. Carefully, he moved out of the room and on his way murmured naughtily, "They think that they fooled me but they don't know that I am their father. News of their win flashed in tube minutes after they won and newspapers printed it the very next day of their win." And he laughed slightly letting out negligible voice from his voice box. "How innocent are they! Keep them the same always, God", he said looking at the sky as he was entering his room, it was the roof actually, but his prayer reached where it should have.

And he also slept after laying on the bed in a hope of new morning waiting for him and his two princesses...

Author's note : _Phew, at last it's over. It was too long a chapter and I'm happy that I'm done with it._

_Friends, do read and review. Every kind of reviews are welcomed except the ones with explicit language. Healthy criticisms, something I always look out for. So, don't hesitate or shy away giving your views in the reviews section and don't feel that I'll feel bad because I'll not :D...So, speak your mind and do tell me how it was._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I am extremely thankful to all who reviewed. Though the response was very subtle but I found it overwhelming.

Artanish : Thank you very much dear.

Rajvigirl : Thank you very much dear.

Shzk : It was a long review. Thank you very much for being so sweet.

Guest : Thank you very much.

SRTlover : So sweet of you. I'll try to be back with a new story or OS soon. Thank you very much.

Guest : Thank you so very much for being so sweet.

Bluefairy : Thank you very much. It was nice to read your review.

Guest : Being a duo lover myself, I would love to try my hand on duo. But the problem is that there is a scarcity of ideas in my small brain, so please provide me a theme on which I can write a story or OS.

Guest : Thank you very much dear. It was lovely to have such a sweet review.

I once again express my gratitude towards all who reviewed. These were encouraging and are constantly pushing me to write more but it would be great if you guyz can provide me with some ideas on duo or so…


End file.
